


Beckett Mariner Whump Series

by TheDelta42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Basically a series where Mariner gets injured and everyone looks after her.Feel free to give ideas
Relationships: Beckett Mariner & Carol Freeman, Beckett Mariner & D'Vana Tendi, Beckett Mariner & Samanathan Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Beckett Mariner Whump Series

**_ Fall _ **

Tendi started to rappel down the cliff face, followed by Dr. T’Ana and Nurse Westlake. Beckett quickly guided Barnes to the rope, before looking around. The only ones left up on the cliff were herself, Rutherford, the Captain and Ransom.

“Captain.” Said Beckett, making her mother look up, “It’s time to go.”

The Captain and the Commander exchanged a look, before getting to their feet and heading for the rope.

“I’ll make sure everything’s secure.” Said Beckett, as Ransom started to rappel down, “That way, if we are followed, they won’t be getting anyone with a high security clearance.”

Freeman winced, remembering that the Aliens still had the _Cerritos_ before she started down the rope.

Beckett sighed as her mother left view, Rutherford made for the rope, before he and Mariner heard someone coming.

“Other crewmembers?” Asked Rutherford, as he paused at the top of the cliff.

“I don’t know.” Said Beckett, gently pushing him to grab the rope, “You head down, I’ll join you soon.”

Rutherford quickly headed down to join the rest of the crew, quickly reaching the ledge that had another rope pinned down to it.

Beckett did her best to cover the line with what rocks she could find, before she faced the source of the noise, quietly drawing her phaser.

One of the Aliens that had captured the _Cerritos_ rounded the corner, shooting Beckett’s hand to make her drop her phaser off the cliff. Freeman looked down as the Phaser hit the ground. She was halfway down the cliff and could hear muffled voices from the top, unable to hear what they were saying. Then there was a flash, quickly followed by a second and then a third, before a body toppled backwards over the cliff. Freeman tried to catch a glimpse of the body as it passed her, her heart sticking in her throat when she spotted the Command Red on its jacket. She thought she heard a scream, one of Beckett’s friends, the Orion girl, Tendi, she thinks.

As soon as her feet are on the ground, Freeman was moving to where the body had landed. Dr. T’Ana and Nurse Westlake were already treating her.

“She’s alive,” Said T’Ana, as Beckett let out a bloodied cough, “barely. We’re going to need to get her back to the ship.”

That made everyone wince, while T’Ana stabilized Mariner.

“Alright, whoever’s carrying her needs to keep her head elevated and back, I don’t want to be dealing with her choking on her own blood.” Said T’Ana, before Ransom carefully picked Mariner up.

“Where’s the _Titan_ when you need it?” Grumbled Freeman, before quickly doing a head count.

Most of the senior staff were accounted for, except for their new security chief, who’d been killed as soon as the _Cerritos_ was boarded.

“Keep her head elevated, if you let it tip back like that, she’s going to choke blood on you.” Snapped T’Ana, as Ransom readjusted Mariner in his arms.

Ransom carefully maneuvered Beckett so that her head tilted forwards. Mariner let out an unconscious groan, from the internal pain of her injuries.

“There’s a cave up ahead,” Said a Lieutenant, walking towards the group, “it’s large enough for everyone to fit in with some room to spare, we’ve also checked our supplies and the comms of the _Cerritos_ , apparently our hosts are trying to access Jefferies tube 64, subsection 3, for some stupid reason.”

“What’s there?” Asked Freeman, eager to have her mind work on something that was within her control.

“No one knows, it has no purpose at all.” Said the Lieutenant, looking at the Captain.

“Don’t do that!” Yelled T’Ana, swatting Ransom’s hands away from Mariner’s face, “Do you want her to choke on her own blood?!”

“She was struggling to breath!” Yelled Ransom, before readjusting Mariner’s head again.

“Because she has blood in her airways, jackass!” Snarled T’Ana, before Tendi walked up and quickly put Mariner into the recovery position.

Beckett’s breathing evened out slightly, before she coughed and expelled some blood from her mouth.

“Ew, gross.” Recoiled Ransom, his voice high-pitched, before he noticed everyone staring at him, “What?”

“At the rate she’s bleeding, Doctor,” Said Tendi, growing pale, “I’m not sure she’ll last long enough for us to get her to sick bay.”

T’Ana looked down at Mariner, before glancing around, “We could let ourselves be captured.”

“And then what, get thrown into the brig?” Demanded Ransom, putting his hands on his hips.

“We,” Said T’Ana, “as in myself, Tendi and Mariner.”

“How’s that going to help?” Asked Ransom, looking at the Caitian.

“If we tell them Mariner is important to the working of the ship,” Argued T’Ana, “They’ll let us work on her.”

“Would it improve her chances of living?” Asked Freeman, getting everyone’s attention.

“Yes.” Said T’Ana, looking at her Captain.

“Then, do it.” Ordered Freeman, before turning around.

**_ F _ **

Freeman looked around her ready room. The place was a mess, but their captors were only after their replicator technology, so taking the ship back wasn’t too hard. She carefully made her way down to sick bay, where Beckett was recovering. She frowned when she saw Beckett trying to walk around sick bay, struggling to put weight on her injured leg.

“You’re supposed to be resting.” Said Freeman, gently gabbing Beckett’s arm and guiding her back to the bio-bed.

“Bu’ I’m fine…” Slurred Beckett, a dopey look in her eyes.

“And I’m Captain Kirk.” Came Freeman’s sarcastic response.


End file.
